Su
Su (スゥ'', Suu'') is Amu Hinamori's third Guardian Character. She represents Amu's desire to be more caring and improve her domestic skills. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Miki, and Dia. Appearance Su's outfit resembles a waitress or a housemaid, with a typical apron and frilly, green dress under it. She has green eyes. Her blond hair, while short in the back, has been grown long in the front, where it curls. On her hat, a clover symbol is attached. Personality Su is very gentle and orderly, with a motherly attitude torwards people who need her caring. But she can also be quite clumsy and ditzy at times. She has a fear for caterpillars, though she can get scared of anything relatively easy. Sometimes she can be over the top during cleaning jobs, ordering others around to help out. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Suu as an "excellent cook", but "a spontaneous girl with her head in the clouds". Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Su is voiced by Aki Toyosaki. Special Powers Su's Powers Like the other Guardian Characters, Suu can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. Suu is very skilled in general cooking and cleaning activities, and can also restore broken objects, much like Amu's ability when she becomes "Amulet Clover". She can also speak to animals. She sometimes uses Character Change with the words "Chip, Syrup, Whipcream!" (Her first Character Change allowed Amu to conjure up a gigantic whisk and bowl and created a flood of butter.) Character Change Su's Character Change improves Amu's cooking abilities greatly, enabling her to make any sort of food, even with limited ingredients. Amu can even summon large amounts of whipcream while in character change (as observed in their first) but she generally acts too girly while in Character Change, much to Amu's chagrin. As with all of Amu's Character Changes, her cross-shaped hair clip transforms, with Suu it becomes a green clover. Character Transformation Amulet Clover When Su Character Transforms with Amu, "Amulet Clover" is formed. Outfit: In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron. A lot of ribbons are observed in this Character Transformation. She also wears gloves and the same kind of headdress Suu wears. Items: *Amulet Clover's Whisk *Amulet Clover's Cooking Pan *Amulet Clover's Bubble Wand *Amulet Clover's Bowl *Amulet Clover's Butterfly Net *Amulet Clover's Spoon Abilities: "Amulet Clover"'s abilities are not for combat, instead,She uses a Whisk to create flood a damaged an object into golden,honey-like substances and magically repairs it. This attack called "Remake Honey" is used to cleanse X-egg/X-character instead using "Open Heart". She generates a Cooking Pan to defense herself from an attack. In the second season,"Amulet Clover" utilises a Bubble Wand to use an attack called "Honey Bubbles" a clearing technique. In episode 70 she uses a Bowl to absorb the chocolate attacks. in the fourth season,"Amulet Clover" generally used Butterfly Net as a weapon,she uses it for"Honey Corp" a capture technique. She generates a Spoon to taste the chocolate that yukina made. Love life *In one episode, Su counts flowers to see if he loves her or not. He has not been named. Many fans think she is in love with Yuu Nikaidou, but that is not yet proven. Friendships *She gets along well with Ran, Miki, and Dia. Suu shares friendships with Kiseki, Temari, Daichi, Kusu Kusu, Il, El, Yoru, Musashi, Rhythm, Nana (in the anime), and Pepe. Trivia *Ran, Miki, Su and Dia seem to represent the four playing cards. Ran is Hearts, Miki is Spades, Su is Clubs and Dia is Diamonds. *Su ends all her phrases with "-desu", which is used to make a sentence polite. See also *Amu Hinamori *Ran *Miki *Dia Category:Main Characters Category:Guardian Characters